Over My Head
by crbr
Summary: There are times you just feel a little out of your depth.


After Eleanor leaves I finish my report and can't help but think that I might be in a little over my head with the 'Troubles'. Sure I was the go to agent when there was a case with an extra helping of weird, sure more times than not my way open minded way of thinking got me in trouble with Agent Howard, but it always worked out in the end, right?

However, with the 'Troubles', most of the time it seems like protection gone awry. Marion was just protecting herself, Bobby was protecting his new home and family, Ray was trying to protect Lily's sanity, Helena attempted to protect Beatrice from heartache, and I still shudder to think about Piper and Landon. The only real anomaly in this theory is Bill McShaw, but if one really wanted to stretch it Bill internalized everything to protect others feelings.

I just get the feeling that we only solve a part, but not the main cause of the problem and that will come back and bite someone, more than likely Nathan, in the butt with the next generation of the 'Troubles'. At this point I don't know if I'm going to stick around after I find out about my mother, or who I think is my mother. As much as I hate to admit this the Chief has a point. Him and Nathan have dealt with this before I got here and Nathan will deal with this after the Chief is gone. Unfortunately, this is way worse than I thought, hence the feeling of being in over my head. The one thing that the Chief was wrong about is doubting Nathan's abilities as a cop. I don't know where the complete division between the professional and personal relationship started, every time I try to bring up the subject it immediately gets shut down.

Alright, I really need to get out of this office. Psychoanalyzing this anymore will bring out more insecurities that I don't want to focus on right now. The report is thankfully finished and all I have to do is turn it in the Chief and get out as quickly as possible. Somehow I'm lucking out and there is nobody in or around is office. I throw the report on this desk and walk out of the building as quickly as I can before anyone can stop as ask me anything that went on the other day is the hunting lodge.

Right now I wish Nathan was here to help get me out of my head, but he's off with Jess, I'm not jealous or anything, but he one of the few friends I have in Haven and I really don't want to be alone right now. I don't want to bug Eleanor anymore than I have, as entertaining as the Teagues brothers are, I'd like to avoid them as much as possible right now. So that leaves…Duke.

I might have been avoiding Duke since the whole Helena/baby thing, but I really need to get mind off everything. It's 4 o'clock, a tad early for Happy Hour at the Grey Gull, but why not. I really need mindless conversation and possibly a drink or two.

Walking in to the Grey Gull the first person that sees me is Duke who comes over to me and goes, "Audrey, I haven't seen you in the past couple of days, I need to talk to you about Hele…"

I put my hand on his arm to stop him, "Yes we do need to talk about that, but right now I need that guy I meet the morning after you. The guy who was reading the Chinese newspaper and thought he knew how I took my coffee."

"Was the hunting lodge that bad?" he says with a look in his eyes that could almost pass for concern, almost.

"Yeah."

"Okay then," he says as he transforms into the roguish charmer I love to hate (or is it hate to love, jury's still out on that one), "let me get a drink Officer Agent Parker."

"How about that martini thing you had at your reopening thing?" After about four hours of light flirty banter, five martinis and a dinner of bar finger food I get up to leave and I find I'm not as steady as I would like to be. I shouldn't have had that last martini, but they were so good.

"And where to you think your going, I'll take you home," Duke says as I start to protest he goes, "now what kind of good citizen would I be if I let you walk home in the dark and a little tipsy."

"Fine," I say glaring at him, just so he knows I'm not that thrilled with the idea.

The drive back to my motel we fall into a comfortable silence. He actually walks me to my door, very lightly brushes his lips over mine "Sweet dreams Officer Agent Parker." He turns and walks away.

Yep, I'm definitely in over my head.

I'm a Nathan girl, but this was just in my head for the past few days. This is my very first attempt at fan fiction of any kind, so any reviews and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
